


Forever and Forever Always

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bilbo have been friends for a long while now and an adventure is something that you cannot say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Forever Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone who was reading another one of my stories. They wanted a multi chapter story of the adventure and what not with the reader involved. I am not sure of how often I will be updating this.

**Prologue**

The Best Friends

You had been friends with Bilbo Baggins since the two of you were children. You had seen countless things together which was normal for the most part other than being in trouble when you were children going into the woods looking for the wondrous world of the elves.

Your parents of course thought that the two of you would end up being together at some point or another, but the two of you had denied it. Saying that the two of you didn’t have feelings towards one another it was just purely friendship and nothing more.

But now the two of you had grown up into adults and didn’t have interest in anyone, but each other. But there was always questions going around and the others were always butting into your business as always. Well more so than usual.

Bilbo’s friends would ask him if he would ever marry and your friends would come to you and ask you if you would marry Bilbo. Of course you weren’t really sure of course. Yes, you liked Bilbo, but you weren’t sure if he even saw you that way. Also you couldn’t be none too sure if he liked you.

But neither of you knew what was about to happen and it would change both of your lives forever. Something that would deal with thirteen dwarves and a grey wizard and a task to reclaim something from a deadly dragon.

 


End file.
